


You Create Me Against Your Thighs

by lavendermermaid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After care, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), BDSM, Clit Clamp, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dom Crowley, F/F, Face Sitting, Flaming Sword, Gender Non-Confirming Characters, Nipple Clamps, Other, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Roleplay Coercion, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sub Aziraphale, They DO play with the sword but there's no blood or anything, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendermermaid/pseuds/lavendermermaid
Summary: Crowley stood and circled in front of her.  They wore black stilettos, maybe four inches, and towered over Aziraphale.  Her eyes traced up and down the demon’s form - she hadn’t seen, earlier, what Crowley planned to wear - and landed right where Crowley thought they would.  Crowley smirked.They tutted scoldingly.  The sword found Aziraphale’s chin and tilted her face up.  “My eyes are up here, angel.”  Crowley couldn’t help wondering, if another demon actually did manage to capture Aziraphale, how they would resist her big, round eyes looking up through those thick lashes.Or: The flaming sword mysteriously arrives at the bookshop; Aziraphale & Crowley roleplay that Crowley has captured Aziraphale and uses the sword for sexy threatening purposes





	You Create Me Against Your Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like these two would enjoy roleplaying the enemies thing and I came across an intriguing toy (linked at end) and here we are!
> 
> Thanks to andysmountains for the assistance!
> 
> The tags pretty much say everything, but though Aziraphale's flaming sword is heavily featured, there's never any blood drawn or any other actual damage done, it's more just like a threat?? A roleplay threat?
> 
> Anyway please enjoy

The sword scraped along the floor as it was lifted and dragged with casual intention. The sound was meant to alert the angel, who knelt obediently on the concrete, her back to the approaching demon.

It had been years now since they had freed themselves from their respective head offices and had finally let loose, been honest with each other and themselves, and lived together as the strange ethereal/occult/human combination they were. Aziraphale, at last able to let go of order and tradition and the constant preparation for battle, had begun to experiment with form in ways she thought only Crowley could. Now, she changed more often even than Crowley, who was always delighted to see what she had cooked up, and it had become part of the routine for Aziraphale to update Crowley each day over morning tea with, for example, “It’s a ‘she’ day.” 

Regardless of the gender and the presentation of it, Aziraphale had settled into a larger, rounder form, which just felt comfortable and  _ right  _ for Aziraphale. Aziraphale could fight, if necessary, in any form, but there was no longer a need to fit into Gabriel’s ideal of a lean soldier.

Aziraphale’s hair, which formed gentle waves as it grew, reached her mid back. It was tamped down some, now, by one of her old silk neckties, which was laced through her mouth and tied in a knot at the back of her head.

Crowley, on the other hand, had somewhat given up on the notion of gender, and followed the trend of what many of the younger humans were doing. While Crowley’s look changed often, they had found genderless pronouns to be the most fitting. Their hair was long and flowing again, which meant Aziraphale could help comb and style it and run her hands through it in intimate moments. Crowley had specific plans for tonight, and sported breasts and a vulva beneath the silky black dressing gown that landed right above the knee and revealed just enough cleavage that Crowley knew it would have Aziraphale distracted, at the very least. They approached Aziraphale from behind, grasping the sword that had been mysteriously delivered to the bookshop a week or so prior.

It had arrived that morning in your average cardboard box, which was addressed to AZ Fell and Co. Crowley had been there when Aziraphale opened it, and neither of them could explain why it had been sent. It seemed a Higher Authority wanted Aziraphale to have it back. Once the two of them had decided not to think too much of it but rather assume it was for safekeeping, Crowley, fresh out of bed and still only half-dressed, had lifted it out of its case, set it alight, and swung it about as though to engage Aziraphale in combat. They had frozen upon seeing Aziraphale’s face when they pointed it in her direction. It wasn’t a playful expression, as Crowley had anticipated, but instead a sort of dumbstruck arousal. 

And so, here they were, in Crowley’s apartment, which was a bit more the vibe they were going for than the shop, after a few days of discussing and researching and testing to make sure their healing abilities were still up to snuff, should anything go wrong. Crowley had also made one small purchase, which was now nestled in their dressing gown pocket. 

They had set up their little scene a few minutes ago, both their hearts pounding at the idea of what they had planned. Just those few moments between Crowley shutting the door, leaving Aziraphale in the dark, and now, when she heard the  _ shink _ of the sword being picked up, had her wriggling with anticipation.

“Pity you left your sword lying about, where any old demon could pick it up,” Crowley mused. Briefly, Crowley turned on the flames, giving the room a flickering glow. “Can’t say I mind.” The fire went out, and Crowley crouched behind Aziraphale, letting the flat end of the sword rest against her thigh. She drew in a sharp breath. The metal was cold against her skin, but Crowley’s breath was hot in her ear. “No, I’d say I’m quite happy with how this all worked out.” Their forked tongue shot out, sliding past her ear and against her cheek. She flinched away from it, but Crowley’s long fingers grasped her opposite shoulder and held her in place.

Crowley stood and circled in front of her. They wore black stilettos, maybe four inches, and towered over Aziraphale. Her eyes traced up and down the demon’s form - she hadn’t seen, earlier, what Crowley planned to wear - and landed right where Crowley thought they would. Crowley smirked. 

They tutted scoldingly. The sword found Aziraphale’s chin and tilted her face up. “My eyes are up here, angel.” Crowley couldn’t help wondering, if another demon actually did manage to capture Aziraphale, how they would resist her big, round eyes looking up through those thick lashes. 

Those eyes struggled but succeeded in focusing on Crowley’s uncovered yellow ones as they skimmed over her body. She wore nothing but a sheer white negligee, which despite being very little fabric still managed to make her appear quite chaste. It had a lace detail over the bust, providing a bit of coverage, and it was long enough that, since she was sitting back on her feet, the feathery trim around the edge skimmed the floor.

“Bound and gagged is a good look on you.” Crowley moved the sword to Aziraphale’s shoulder and hooked it under the thin strap. To escape the threatening point of the sword, Aziraphale shifted her shoulder down and back, making it easy for Crowley to lift the strap off her shoulder to let it dangle around her upper arm. “I don’t think you need to be so covered up, though.” Crowley repeated this on the other side, and then rested the sword in the dip of her sweetheart neckline, close enough to her chest that if she took a deep enough breath, it would graze her skin. With a gentle pressure placed on it, the sword pushed the fabric down to release her breasts. All Aziraphale could do in response was give a little whine.

Her nipples were already erect, Crowley noticed with glee. It could have been the chilly air, but...no, a flush was spreading from her neck and down her chest, too. 

They circled back around predatorily and knelt behind her. “You’re not,” they hissed into her ear, “ _ enjoying  _ this, are you?” Aziraphale whimpered and shook her head. Crowley hummed, unconvinced. They propped their chin onto her shoulder and, leaving the sword on the floor, traced their fingers from the middle of her spine, around to her stomach, and up to cup her breasts. “Not even just a  _ little  _ bit?” Crowley’s thumbs skimmed over her nipples, just barely, and she squeaked. They hadn’t meant to touch her this early on, but Satan knew Crowley couldn’t resist those breasts, and that noise had made it entirely worth it.

The knuckles of Crowley’s left hand lifted to rest against Aziraphale’s cheek, their thumb rubbing the side of her face, which would have been comforting, if not for the circumstances. Their right hand slid down her torso, wormed its way under the thin fabric, and nudged at her pressed together thighs. “Open up, darling, let’s see.” Aziraphale whined again, but obliged, and Crowley’s hand slipped between her legs.

Forgetting herself a moment, Aziraphale ground down onto Crowley’s hand, desperate for friction, pressure, anything. Crowley gasped and their left hand flew to her neck, clamping around it just enough to threaten, and pressing up against her jaw to encourage her up and off Crowley’s other hand. A strangled cry escaped the back of her throat.

“Now, now,” Crowley scolded. “You know I’m not going to make it that easy.” They lifted their hand and held a single finger, glistening with evidence of her own arousal, in front of her face. “You did, however,” they continued, wiping their hand on her lingerie, “prove me right.”

Crowley came back into Aziraphale’s view, once again carrying the sword. It was somewhat of a relief for Aziraphale - not being able to see Crowley and what they were doing added an almost unbearable level of apprehension. But the look Crowley had in their eyes now was far too mischevious for Aziraphale to feel very comforted that they were back in sight.

The sword found its way back to her chin. “Up, on your knees,” Crowley commanded, giving just enough pressure to the sword that she had no choice but to follow it. Crowley could see her better now, and smiled down at her. The desperate look in her eyes and the high-pitched little noises she kept making were making Crowley all the more excited for what was coming next.

“Don’t think we’ll be needing this any longer,” Crowley said, moving the tip of the sword to the hem of her negligee and letting it brush against her skin lightly. Aziraphale trembled as Crowley lifted the garment over her head and let it slide down her arms to hang limply at her wrists. 

Crowley took an agonizingly long moment to really look at her, now that she was completely bare. “You are quite beautiful,” they lamented, using the tip of the sword to move a loose curl from her face. Aziraphale’s heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she watched Crowley’s hand slowly slither into their pocket and emerge with a closed fist. The two of them had agreed, earlier, that Crowley would keep some things a surprise, and the blind anticipation made her feel like she could explode. Crowley held their hand in front of her face and fanned out their fingers so she could see what awaited her.

A gold ring, a couple inches in diameter, with three delicate gold chains attached. And at the end of each chain was a clamp, tipped with pale blue rubber.

She took in a shuddering breath as she reached understanding, and a smile spread across Crowley’s face.

“Don’t worry, angel, this will be  _ fun. _ ” They knelt, left the sword on the floor so they would have full dexterity, and set to work. Aziraphale moaned in a way that sent Crowley’s heart into their throat when Crowley tightened the first clamp around her nipple. She tried to swallow the sound that came with the second clamp, but it just came out like a sob.

Crowley pressed their lips to her forehead. “Just one more, little angel.” They were gentle with getting the last one onto her clit, and watched Aziraphale’s face carefully as they adjusted the tightness. She cried out and threw her head back, and Crowley decided that was tight enough. They grabbed the back of her head and pressed their foreheads together so Crowley could look directly into her eyes. Though they were limiting their use of magic to avoid drawing attention, they had agreed that miracling out of anything that was too much tonight was a good use of it. Still, they’d chosen safe words and the non-verbal cue of Aziraphale rapidly and repeatedly squeezing her eyes shut so they could put an end to this if need be. Crowley had been a tad worried about the clamps, but Aziraphale’s eyes were wide open, pupils so far dilated there was barely any blue left.

“You try to act like you don’t want this, but your eyes give you away, angel.” Crowley curled their tongue around her ear. “You almost look demonic, they’re so black.” They hooked a single finger around a chain and drew it down, knuckle grazing her skin, and adding just enough additional sensation to her nipple that her head rolled back into Crowley’s hand. Crowley hummed into her ear, the vibration sending shivers down her spine. “I told you it would be fun.”

They gave the chain a little tug as they stood back up and wielded the sword again, and tsked when she whined. “It’s your fault, you know,” Crowley said, “that you’ve gotten into this mess.” They teased Aziraphale with the threat of the sword, bringing it close to her arms, her legs, her stomach, sometimes barely touching and sometimes not, but each flinch away from it made the chains pull in different directions, bringing new sensations with each flick of Crowley’s wrist. 

Soon her entire body was quivering, her moans so frequent they almost blended into one. She lost her balance and her bottom dropped back to her feet. 

“Oh, no, angel, up you go.” Crowley slid the tip of the sword through the ring and pulled, forcing her back up . “Let’s not forget our posture, now.” 

Using the ring, Crowley could move the sword a mere millimeter to deliver new sensations to the angel’s most sensitive spots. It wasn’t long before she was coming with a loud groan, her body shaking as she tried to remain upright. Crowley quickly drew the sword away and let her ride it out. That look on her face had Crowley practically dripping.

Crowley knelt in front of Aziraphale again and placed a hand on her lower back to help keep her up. They planted a small kiss on her cheekbone. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” She just looked back at them, eyelashes still fluttering. “Don’t you worry, I’m not done with you yet. I suppose we can take this off, though.” Crowley reached behind, undid the knot at the back of her head, and pulled the tie out of her mouth. Their thumbs brushed over the red spots at the corners of her lips where the fabric had pulled. They leaned in so their lips skimmed over hers as they spoke. “I’m going to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.”

Aziraphale, now that she had the ability to speak, was at a loss for words. She hadn’t yet fully recovered from her orgasm and was still achingly sensitive, but Crowley made no indication they planned to remove the clamps. And the way Crowley was looking at her, their hands tenderly stroking her face and eyes full of lust, made it difficult to hold still.

Finally, she just breathed, “It’s so... _ much.” _

Crowley stuck their bottom lip out in a mocking pout. “Poor dear. Let’s give you something else to focus on, shall we? Up you go.”

She wobbled as she stood up, with her still-weak legs and inability to use her arms, and Crowley just waited, offering no help. Once she was up, Crowley hooked a finger through the ring that rested on her stomach and led her to the opposite side of the room, where a couch waited for them. Crowley turned and stood  _ very  _ close to Aziraphale, and reached their arms behind her to undo the knots around her wrists. “Just hit my leg if you need to get free,” they whispered. Aziraphale almost melted at Crowley’s sudden gentle caretaking, and whatever she may have to get free  _ from  _ gave her a little thrill. She nodded.

“Lie down.”

Aziraphale obliged, tucking her knees up so her feet were flat on the cushion and resting her hands on her thighs. And then she got to watch in awe as Crowley  _ finally  _ disrobed, stepped out of their shoes, and stood in front of her, fully naked but without an inch of vulnerability or embarrassment.

“My turn,” Crowley said with a smirk. They crawled onto the couch and positioned themself over Aziraphale’s face, their knees on either side of her head. Aziraphale stared up and licked her lips in preparation for Crowley’s already slick vulva. She wrapped her arms around Crowley’s thighs and pulled them down to her lips.

Crowley hissed when her tongue made contact - a tentative, soft flick. That was all the encouragement Aziraphale needed, and she settled in, determined to make Crowley come apart as much as she had earlier. Crowley groaned as Aziraphale sucked at their clit, swirled her tongue around and in and out, and nipped at their labia.

“ _ Fuck, _ angel, you really know how to-  _ ah!” _

Aziraphale grinned at Crowley’s inability to form a sentence. She was almost able to forget her own unrelenting stimulation from the clamps until Crowley reached back and casually fiddled with the ring and the chains until she could hardly concentrate.

“Focus now, angel.”

She did her best, and worked Crowley until they were gasping and moaning with every move she made. But then Crowley jerked, probably involuntarily, but maybe not, and yanked on the ring a bit harder than before, and Aziraphale yelped. She hadn’t realized just how close she was. 

“Don’t you dare,” Crowley warned. They let go of the ring and braced themself with one hand on the arm of the couch, and tangled the rest of their fingers in her hair and pulled to bring her back to attention. They ignored her muffled whimpers and ground down into her face. “Let’s not forget why we’re here. I may have untied you, but -  _ ah -  _ you’re still -  _ ngk - ”  _

Crowley came hard, their fingers tightening in Aziraphale’s hair and a new wave of fluid spilling onto her face. Aziraphale didn’t let up, and within a minute Crowley’s back arched through another orgasm.

Thoroughly wrecked and still panting, they slid over her and moved to sit by her feet at the other end of the couch. They leaned back comfortably as though getting home from a long day and settling in for a quiet evening of television, and absentmindedly let their fingers stroke Aziraphale’s soft thigh, and then her hip, and then her stomach, where they were close enough to grab hold of the chain again.

“That was...heavenly,” Crowley said, mostly to themself. “Maybe I should capture angels more often.” Their fingers danced over the chain to her clit. “Or better yet, I’ll just keep you.” They grinned down at her.

“ _ Please _ ,” she whimpered.

“Oh, alright, I suppose I owe you that much.” Crowley shifted to face Aziraphale and spread her legs. She was so wound up Crowley could almost see her blood pumping. They easily slipped two fingers inside her and hooked them up how they knew she liked. Crowley’s thumb circled her clit, careful not to overdo it. Their free hand tugged down at the chains attached to her nipples, and with quite minimal effort from Crowley, Aziraphale was coming again, clenching around Crowley’s fingers, and releasing a rather satisfying breathy moan.

Once she had come down from it, Crowley wasted no time in removing the clamps. “It does look so lovely on you, though.” 

Crowley put their dressing gown back on, and then took a handkerchief out of the pocket and wiped some of the wetness off Aziraphale’s face. She was clearly exhausted, still panting, and her eyes barely open. They kissed her forehead and then her lips. “Come on, angel.” They lifted her arms around their neck and scooped her up to carry her to the bedroom. Crowley set her down on her feet and then wrapped her in a dressing gown just like Crowley’s, but white. Crowley knew she would love the feel of it on her tender skin. They lifted her to the bed and propped her up with pillows. While she’d been waiting for Crowley to come into the room earlier, they had set up a little tray at the foot of the bed with water and some of her favorite chocolates, which she happily dug into.

After a deep, tender kiss, Crowley looked closely at Aziraphale, who’d been rather quiet. “How was that, angel?”

Sensing the worry in Crowley’s voice, Aziraphale flung her arms around their neck and kissed them again. “Crowley, it was amazing, more than amazing, it was indescribable.”

“Oh, good.” Crowley curled up next to her in bed and nuzzled into her neck.

“And enjoyable for you, I hope?”

“Mm-hm. Kind of fun to act like an actual demon on occasion.”

“Well,” Aziraphale said with a gleam in her eye, “I would say that even then, you were quite nice for a demon.”

“Shut  _ up. _ ”

Aziraphale giggled and kissed Crowley’s cheek. Crowley pulled her in closer. She burrowed against them, and though it wasn’t normally her style, drifted to sleep.  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Recreation" by Audre Lorde (thanks Andy!)
> 
> Here's the toy I was imagining: https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/nipple-toys/sp-adam-eve-chain-me-up-kink-clamps-104163.aspx?CategoryID=1016
> 
> Hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr at parsnipnectar


End file.
